Walk Me Home
by faLLeng0ddeSs
Summary: COMPLETE!rn“Walk me home?” she asked tilting her head the same way she did when she was sixteen. rnrn“Always.” He quoted the words she had used so many years ago. Words that he had never forgotten.rnrn(THIS FIC IS A.U. so don't be upset..)
1. September Begginings and October Truths

**Walk Me Home**

**A/N:**

This is an A.U. a loooooooooooooooooooooong one-shot fiction. It was so long that my sister told me to divide it. This was a one shot but now i divided it so there. Anyways, i AM STILL going to finish Et Ruat don't worry. I've just been really busy. I've been in the beach so i couldn't update and finish my chapter 8 which i am working on now... so sorry... anyway... uhm... i typed this in my uncle's laptop while we were there... loooooooong story... now onto the fic..

the page count was originally 30 pages... hehe

I was inspired by this fic that I read, somewhat similar.

**Disclaimer:**

The WHOLE idea isn't mine... but most of the quotes i used are and the words and blah and Harry Potter isn't mine either...

* * *

_The walk home is the one thing that one will most likely remember for the rest of their life. The people you greet on the street, the neighbors who busily clean their garden, the dogs barking across the lawn tied up to a pole, the children running on the sidewalk as you jump out of their way, the hopscotch that is etched on the sidewalk in bright pink chalk, the sunset glowing behind your back as you watch your shadow walk with you and the one you won't forget, no matter how hard you try is the one that walked you home._

* * *

**_:Ginny's POV:_**

"Walk me home?" I asked tilting my head a bit making the sunlight dance on my cheek. You stood there by the weeping willow tree that sat in front of the lake in the park next to our school, Hogwarts High School. The tree had always been your favorite place in the whole world; you told me once that the tree like you, weeps silently for the world.

We were still young then, I was ten and you were twelve and I'll never forget that day because you looked at me and whispered the words that made me realize how much I was in love with you, 'I'll walk you home;' was all you said. Imagine that, a ten year old realizing what love was.

You turned to face me your smile big and bright as you leaned against the trunk of the tree, snapping me out of my memories.

I smiled up at you and I knew how horrid I looked, I just came from ballet auditions for the Christmas ballet production the school's ballet school had organized. My hair came down in red waves up to my shoulder since it had been up in a bun for more than two hours and the long thin dangling branches or flowers or whatever the weeping things stuck to my hair pulling it out in several directions making me look slightly deranged.

"How was the auditions?" you ask me your big bright green eyes twinkling. I grinned and shrugged to show that it was fine and it did not matter if I was the lead or the extra. We had our own secret language, a language built by trust and friendship and…. Love? You laugh and then take my things leaving the small backpack for me to carry.

It was our routine, I'd come from ballet, and you'd be waiting for me by the tree, you'd take my extra bag for school stuff then leave me with my ballet bag, then we'd walk down the park through the gate, down the street passing many people, Diagon Alley was a small but busy city and everyone knew almost everyone, we'd turn a few blocks and then you'd lead me up my street to my house and then you'd kiss me on the forehead goodnight before turning to walk home.

I hooked my thumbs on the strings of my backpack as we walk out of the park. We walked in silence for the next two blocks. In that silence I watched you with my eyes, which I love to do almost regularly. But in that moment when your eyes were shining with happiness and his cheeks burning as he thought of something, could it be? I wondered, I looked down at my white keds blushing furiously at the thought. I mean, I was your bestest friend and your other best friend's sister and your best friend's girlfriend's best friend who was also your best friend. Confusing? Ron is my brother and Hermione is his girlfriend, you, Ron, and Hermione had been classmates since kindergarten and have been best friends ever since. It was only during the ninth grade that Ron had asked Hermione out and she said yes… obviously! When you guys were in your ninth I was in my seventh and it was then that you started hanging out with me more and not only did you walk me home but take me to school as well. So you can't feel anything for me right?

"Guess who's in my class this year in English?" you ask grinning your eyes dancing with delight and excitement? I felt my shoulders sag a bit and with a painful pang I realized that you were in love with someone else, how could I not have seen it? I smiled big and brightly, so big my cheeks hurt.

"Really?" I asked brightly. Now there was one thing that you didn't know aside from me loving you. That I, Ginny Weasley, hid my hurt with a big bright smile.

"Yeah, it's brilliant really!" You say brightly grinning down at me before looking ahead, "She's now available and I'm in for the kill." I nodded and folded my hands in front of me.

Cho Chang, was one of the most beautiful girls in school with her long beautiful black shiny locks, her gorgeous Asian features, her pearly white teeth, her sensitivity, I could go on but I want to hate her at the moment.

I bit my lip and pleaded myself not to cry. I should be used to this now, ever since you reached the seventh grade you had dated a lot of girls and I had always been jealous but I always watched in the corner filled with pain, hurt self-hatred…. you name it, I felt it. But in the end, it was always me you came to, you told me everything, shared with me everything. When you broke I helped you pick up the pieces and I was the one who held it together. But Cho was someone you too like me loved except I was in love with you and not Cho. Loving from a distance and I knew how you felt when the rumor that she was dating Draco Malfoy, a rich snooty snob who was really smart, turned out to be true.

"That's great Harry." I manage to choke out and swallowed, "Finally another dream you can chase." I sighed softly praying you didn't hear it, and you didn't thank God!

We curved the bend and walked up my street towards my house. I was walking faster than I thought when I felt your big warm hand grip my shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" You ask turning me to face you; thank God I had no tears.

"No why?" I asked hoping again that my voice wasn't too squeaky.

"You were walking fast." You grin, oh how you knew me. I wanted to yell at you, slap you, kiss you, hug you, kick you, curse you, and tell you I love you, but I couldn't.

"I want to tell mum about my ballet and you should tell Ron." I said quickly.

"I told him." You shrug. So Ron already knew.

"I thought I was your bestest friend?" I pouted and gave you the saddest puppy eyes look ever and you laugh. I loved making you laugh, your laugh brought chills down my spine yet made me feel warm and beautiful inside. To make someone laugh the way you do was rare and very special. I smiled up at you.

"You are bonita." You say using the Spanish nickname you had given me. I tried hard not to blush, straining myself a bit.

"How long?" I asked as soon as we got to my gate. I squinted against the rays of the sun behind your back.

"Three weeks ago." You whisper.

"You never bothered to tell me?" I asked quietly not daring to look at you in the eye. You tilt my chin up with your rough basketball worn hands and smile down at me. I was hurt but it was hard to be angry with you for a long time, especially for me.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." You whisper drawing me into your arms the way you always did except I could never hug you back because you'd back away quickly and then plant a kiss on my forehead.

I turned around to pretend to open the gate as I always did, only to turn to watch you walk down the street and wait until you disappear down the corner, before turning to walk up the path into my house.

* * *

We walked to my classroom and you drop me off, "I'll meet you later." You say before stalking off to your homeroom. I walked in feeling a bit remorseful for myself. Then shrugged it off and smiled as my usual cheery self stepped into the classroom, you'd think I was schizophrenic. 

The day dragged on and as I headed for ballet class, clad in my black leotards and skin colored tights with my plaid skirt uniform over it and my toes shoes, I saw you walking down the hall engrossed in an animated talk with Cho, the goddess. I waved but I brought my hand back down as I watched you leave with her, did you not see me?

No. You didn't after all what's a goddess compared to a mortal, like me?

Class had gone stupendously and I landed myself in the role of Clara, the lead, in The Nutcracker ballet. I could never be more excited, this time I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail and changed back into my uniform, which fit me well, (let me flatter myself). I walked out of the great big doors of Hogwarts and made my way to the willow tree expecting you'd be there.

But I found your usual spot, empty. You must be off with Cho; I shrugged and figured I'd wait for you. Winter was coming around bringing a cold breeze in the November air. I figured I should just wait for you. I place my bag down and sat myself on the grass rubbing at my arms. The sun had set already for an hour I was expected home.

Had you forgotten me?

After all I was only a mortal.

Sad, alone and cold I resigned to walk home by myself. It's weird after all these years, I would walk alone, even when you were sick you'd stubbornly walk me home even if I told you I could do it by myself and that you should be resting. I resolutely picked up my bags slinging my ballet bag on my back and the rest on my shoulder. Wrapping my arms with my hands crossed over my chest I shivered as I walked out of the park.

I can't believe I waited for you, you were with Cho. I had totally forgotten just like you forgot about me. It was easy after all, to forget about small but important details. It was eight o'clock; I can't believe I waited for four hours time passes quickly doesn't it? I knew I would be in trouble with my mum but I had a good excuse already forming in my mind, ballet ran a little late. It did sometimes but not this time.

I looked at my feet, I was still wearing my toe shoes the gravel would ruin the delicate silk cloth, but it didn't matter right now. How could you forget about me? I stood on my toes trying to see what it felt like dancing on cement. It hurt a little; I could feel the pebbles on the tips of my toes. I stopped, walking myself to a bench desperate to change my shoes.

Then I felt your presence. I knew were there. It was silly how I could feel you next to me without having to touch you. This time I chose not to call out for you. I slid on my keds and wrapped the laces of my ballet shoes around the shoe and dumped it into my bag. I stood up and came face to face with your bright green eyes. I tried to look angry but I knew I looked hurt.

"I'm so sorry." You say as you try to wrench my bags off my shoulders. I was too tired to fight and too cold to move.

"You forgot me." I whispered.

"I…" I try to smile but my teeth chattered and you knew I was cold. I let you take my bags and was slightly surprised when you took my ballet bag too. You wrapped your arms around me as if you could warm me, I felt warm a little but inside I felt so cold.

"Why didn't you go home? Why'd you wait?" you ask as I felt your lips move against my hair.

My hands hung limply by my sides and I shrugged, "I didn't think you'd forget." I said through my chattering teeth. You pulled back looking at me with pleading eyes, kind of remorseful. You removed your jacket and wrapped it around me before wrapping a long arm around my shoulder protecting me from the cold. We walked home and my mother was waiting outside completely wrapped in her winter garments, mother had always been a little sensitive to the cold.

She rushed towards me muttering how worried she was. I shrugged and said, "Ballet ran a little late. I got the part of Clara." I say brightly my little bit of excitement rushing back into my veins, the little incident drowned in my bubble of happiness. I didn't forget, I just didn't want to remember.

"Then you've got to get me front row tickets to your shows." You say, your hand still on the small of my back in a warm friendly manner. I turn to you my eyes dancing and nodded.

Would you come? This is were my ballet career kicks off for the next two years I'd probably be casting in most of the leads. Would you still watch? This being your last year, would you still watch me?

My mother invited you in for dinner saying that your uncle who was also your guardian had called that he would be out late and that you shouldn't wait up. You were always welcome to stay in our house. It would never change nothing could change that. Not even the dreaded thing that would happen that would change our friendship when I'd have the courage and stupidity to tell you.

* * *

It had been almost a month and the incident hadn't been repeated. I was glad, though you spent more time with Cho now and we only ever talked during our walks which I am glad never changed. The Christmas program was drawing near and I was nervous. After all I had only one week left for rehearsals. 

I was stretching with Luna Lovegood, a good friend of mine who was playing one of the many fairies when you walked in and sat yourself at the back. You were watching me and I never felt so bare in my life. You waved and I waved back with my leg still propped on the barre. I turned to Luna who stood before me a sly grin on her face. I blushed furiously before removing my leg from the bar. This was of course the first time you were watching me rehearse because I had never played a big role before so you had no reason to watch me.

As soon as rehearsals were over I walked over to where you sat. You had this big bright smile as if the world was trembling beneath your feet, like that moment when we stood in the court a month after your parents were murdered and Tom Riddle was pleaded guilty. I smiled back tugging out the pins of my bun letting my hair fall loose around my shoulders. You stood up and moved a seat down to let me sit next to you. I always sat next to you, no matter what. I wanted to and I never had to ask if I could. You always saved me a seat next to you, those basketball games, the movies, the park bench, the lunch table and sometimes even when we walked with Ron and Hermione.

"I asked her today," you whispered as you looked at your lap. I couldn't see your face and I couldn't read your voice, had she rejected you? Did she say no? You looked up at me your eyes bright and teary (which never fell) and your face was so red.

I felt my world crash around me, the ground shake, the thunder rolling across the room, the lightning burning everything in its path, the fire engulfing all the seats, the twister picking up the metal chairs from the floor. I wanted to cry but seeing as you were happy, I had nothing else to say but what I always said when you had a new girl.

"That's great Harry." But the enthusiasm was drained from my voice and you looked at me.

"Are you okay?" you ask as your eyebrows knit together.

"Just tired." I whispered and I was thankful that Madame Mcgonagall had chosen that moment to call me for a fitting. I told you not to wait up for me since Luna had offered me a ride home. You smiled up at me before rushing out of the theatre.

You always saved me a seat next to you but I am always secretly hoping that you would save me a place in your heart.

I cried so hard that day because for the first time I knew I had no chance. With other girls it didn't matter as much because I had sensed that they wouldn't last long, you never let it. But I knew how determined you were to let this one last. How my heart broke.

Everyone knew how I felt for you; they chose not to tell you. Because it would have to be you to see that and you never did. How silly and ironic it sounds I've given you everything and I never asked for anything only hoped that one day you would return the feelings I harbored for you.

It was in that day that I had finally given up on the dream of you loving me.

* * *

REVIEW! because it's already done... hehehe 


	2. November Blues and December Joys

**Walk Me Home**

**disclaimer:**

the idea isn't mine... but this fic is... and Harry isn't mine either...

* * *

**Chapter2**

**: Harry's POV:**

I had never felt so happy in my whole entire life, Cho and I were together. I had finally snatched her away from the prying arms of Malfoy. Cho and I went everywhere together, lunch, and classes, waited for each other always.

But tonight was your night, my bestest friend, mynina bonita(Spanish term meaning "Cute Little girl), my confidant, and many other things I could name. You finally landed yourself with the role you had always wanted since you started dancing and you chased your dream and you got it. I never felt so proud in my life. I sat there with a few of my mates from basketball, Ron, your brother sat with Hermione on my right, then on my left, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Luna's boyfriend Neville Longbottom sat with us. I excused myself to go backstage and give you lilies, your favorite, and the silver necklace that had a silver ring with "My Nina Bonita" engraved on it.

I saw you standing there beneath the stage light your red hair flowing down past your shoulders and you had extensions that were braided across your head in a makeshift headband. Clad in a dark green dress that hugged around your small frail figure and fell loosely around your legs giving me the vision of a little princess. You had your left arm crossed over your stomach as you balanced the elbow of the right on the hand of your left chewing the skin of your thumb, the way you always did when you were nervous. You pointed your left toe and then your right toe trying to calm yourself down.

"Bonita you'll do fine." I whispered. You whirled around your face surprised I was even there. Have I ever told you how beautiful you were? My mum even told me before she died when she met you that you had a rare beauty one that was inside and out. It's true, no matter how much you think it's not. You smiled up at me and I smiled back handing you your presents, you smiled big and bright your eyes crinkling on the sides.

"Thank you Hairy!" you cry out using the nickname I only allowed you to use. But there was something missing, like there was a hollow place between us. Don't think you've noticed but I have but I choose not to tell you.

"Break a leg and dance for me would you?" I joked. You gave me a serious look and smiled.

"Always." You thank me for the lilies and the necklace before pushing me out of the backstage.

Always…. Your voice echoed in my head. What does that mean?

I made my way to my seat as the lights dimmed quickly erasing all my previous thoughts and confusion, determined to watch you through out the entire dance.

You only left the stage once and that was for the ten-minute break. I marveled at how good you had gotten as I watched you dance across the stage your feet light and never making any sound unlike the others. Was it possible that one could dance the way you did?

* * *

The show was over and I was left in a trance hoping you'd dance some more. Will you dance for me if I asked you too? I'm sure you would, I never ask you for anything but you always seem to give me what I want and need. I stood up and made sure that my applause was louder than everyone else's put together.

We waited for you outside in the cold winter wind. When you finally came out everyone cheered and it brought tears to your eyes. How I hated seeing you cry whether you were hurt or happy, the tears never belonged in your eyes. It didn't suit you to cry. As soon as everyone hugged you congratulations I stood beside you as we followed you parents to a restaurant to celebrate your performance.

I looked at you standing under the lone light of the street lamp as you turned to face me, tears still dancing in your eyes. You smiled as you slid on your green mittens, what was it with you and the color green? You looked so cute in your cozy winter garments and your little red frost bitten nose making the freckles stand out.

"Well?" you ask giving me a cheeky grin as your mouth emitted a white gust of breath.

"It went fairly well." I joked. You managed to walk a few paces next to me making me jump at your fast movements and whacked me playfully on the arm.

"Fairly well?" you ask again incredulously. There were snowflakes clinging to your red hair and I reached out to flick it off but it was kind of impossible because it was snowing.

It suited you though made you look like a snow angel.

"You did great, I mean." I smiled down at her, "But the others fairly well."

"Where's Cho?" you ask looking over my shoulder, "You two are usually attached to the hip." I shook my head and took one of your small hands in mine giving it a friendly squeeze.

"This is your night." I whispered giving you a kiss on your forehead, "I'm not about to share it with someone else and you aren't about to share it with anyone else."

You laugh and blush, "Yeah right." You were never one for compliments. That's what I like about you, always modest, humble, and shy when it came to compliments. It's not because you never knew how to take a compliment but because you didn't want to take it, you found it horribly egotistic when a girl would smile and say thank you at a compliment.

"No really." I assure you.

"I'm glad." was all you said as we made our way into the restaurant your family and our friends waiting for us.

And our chasm was filled and I was glad.

* * *

REVIEW is ALL I ASK OF YOU! 


	3. March Truths

**Walk Me Home**

* * *

**:Ginny's POV:**

Everyday a little bit of me dies.

You just being with her. I die.

You, with the only time we have, talk about her. I die.

You loving her. I die.

It's been two months since that very wonderful night you had given me after my show. I never felt so beautiful when you showered me with compliments that night and I never felt so… cared for when you said it was my night. I blush when I remember it, feeling slightly silly.

Rumors have been circling around Hogwarts, I was never one to believe in rumors but it worried me. Cho had gotten back with Malfoy? What the hell! I started to worry more when I couldn't find you anywhere. You hadn't been to any class Hermione told me when I asked her where you were. Ron cracked a joke making Hermione whack him upside on the head after he said that you were probably out somewhere quietly weeping. Quietly weeping rang a bell and I sought to find you and there you were.

I sat down next to you, my spot, where I'll always be. We sat next to each other neither of us saying a word. You sighed burying your face in your hands, exasperated. I reached out to touch your shoulder and you gave in, burying your head in my shoulder. I shook a bit, surprised, but I regained my balance quickly, slowly bringing my hand up to rub your back as you quietly cried.

Just like that day when you cried for your parents, it wasn't one of those loud sobs and wails, you always cried quietly away from the world. And I let you.

I never said anything when it came to this part that dealt with a girl and a relationship. I couldn't say anything anyway right? If I said it would be okay, that would be a lie because we both know things like this don't heal quickly. If I said that I understood that would be another lie because I didn't, not thoroughly.

I didn't understand because I couldn't understand why it hurt you so much when you had her once, you held her in your arms, you heard her say 'I love you'. I never had you, never held you the way I want to, and I never heard you say 'I love you.' So I couldn't possibly understand could I?

How could I lose something I never had?

* * *

I sat there feeling strained, drained and tired. I could never understand why I put up with this; I knew how much it hurt you to watch her with Malfoy. We sat there in the Great Hall, which is our cafeteria, our group quietly eating giving Cho occasional glares, except for me. I found it pathetic to glare at someone who had absolutely no clue about what was going on.

You continued to watch and I continued to watch you. I grew fed up and began poking at my lunch. Michael put a hand on my shoulder, I knew he fancied me and he knew I had no space in my heart left for I unconsciously and stupidly gave it all to you. I smiled somberly at him and shook my head.

I wasn't the only one who didn't understand why I did this to myself, constantly watching you, watching over you, making sure you smiled, making sure you were alright, and I always hurt myself in the process. I mean I don't even understand why I got hurt, I didn't hurt you, so I should feel happy to be the source of your joy. The thought was stupid when it hit me, could I possibly hurt because I want to know what it would feel like if you cried for me once. Most probably I'd wipe them away just like I always did when the girls that had placed the tears in your eyes couldn't.

I felt my heart being wrenched out of my chest as you watched her, constantly snarling and glaring and then sighing sadly. I could tell you were thinking about the happy times when it was your arm she clung to. It hurt me so bad and I sat there and before I knew it tears were falling down my own.

"Ginny!" Ron's voice came; I was snapped out of my reverie. I jumped up and made a dash for the bathroom. Our school is big and I could never find the bathroom without getting lost, it approximately took me thirty minutes to find an empty one.

Burying my face in my hands I begged myself to understand. I tried.

Why was it that you always looked for her when I was right here, ready and willing?

And again, a little bit of me died.

* * *

**:Harry's POV:**

I hate you for it.

I hate that you went back to him.

I hate that you couldn't love me.

I hate that you used me.

And I hate myself for not really hating you at all. I puffed my cheeks hoping the earth would open up and swallow me whole. I sighed.

"Ginny!" Ron's voice called and I thought Ginny had done something that irked her brother. I was still watching you clinging to his arm the way you did with me just last week. I couldn't take it anymore; I turned to the group that was staring at me.

I noticed Hermione was gone.

"Where's Hermione?" I inquired.

"She's not the only one who's gone." Dean said simply and I swear I heard anger in his voice. Ron was drumming his fingers on the table looking at me as if he were about to strangle me. I hoped I looked puzzled.

"Where's Luna?" I asked Neville who jumped a bit.

"She didn't eat with us today, you prat." He said stiffly. I wondered what could I have done to make everyone upset.

I turned to look for Ginny, the one who would save me. So she was the one who was missing. Where was she anyway?

"Where's Ginny?" I asked.

The boys grumbled a bunch of curses. What was their problem?

"I don't know what's up your arses but I'll be leaving now." I said huffily and stalked off out of the Great Hall.

I hate you Cho.

* * *

After you'd disappeared, sauntered off to god-knows-where I went to look for something that could take my mind off Cho. I saw Seamus standing near one of the lockers and made my way to him. I wanted to shoot a few hoops to relieve my tension. He turned to me giving a small smile.

"Let's shoot some hoops?" I asked nonchalantly. He nodded as he slipped a few books into his bag and closed his locker.

We managed to play a game of 21 and horse. Tired, we sat ourselves down on the benches. I stretched a bit and rubbed the sore muscle on my arm.

"So how's Ginny?" Seamus asked lacing his shoes. I looked at him half expecting him to ask about Cho. Something almost everyone asked. Why was he asking about you?

"She's fine, I suppose." Giving him a look, "Why do you ask?" standing up to shoot some more.

"I figured how hard it must be for her, to support you at this time." Seamus said intercepting the ball and taking a shot, "I mean she loves you and you're busy hurting over someone else."

I made a move to grab the ball but his words caught me by surprise making me stumble onto the pavement. He towered over me his Irish features dawning with realization.

I never knew.

You loved me? You love me? Loving me?

Then I saw you at the back of my mind, in your ballet leotards and toe shoes smiling at me, you underneath the willow tree, you blushing when I complimented you, you in your ballet dance, you waving at me, smiling at me, laughing with me, caring for me and dancing for me.

Had it really been for me?

Had you really danced for me?

Seamus reached out a hand and I took it, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just... well... I... just... since... I thought... you knew." He stammered, embarrassed.

* * *

What do you say to someone who has loved you more than everyone else put together?

What do you say to someone who'd knowingly give up her life for you?

What would you say?

Thank you?

How could thank you be sufficient enough for the amount of love you, Ginny, have given me? I never knew. But what I know is that, Thank you is not enough.

For you it would be easy. You never asked for anything. Ever. You were always so satisfied with what I gave you. You treated every little small thing like I had handed it to you on a silver platter. You would most probably say, 'No need to thank me, just a smile, another walk home would do.' But thanking you now would be really pointless. Not even my sincere gratefulness for you just being there and for the fact that you cared enough would measure up to what you have done for me. I could say thank you in different languages and it would still be a small dot on the white board of blessing you have given me.

You were like my diary, I could tell you everything and you would never tell a soul. You let me screw things up and helped me learn from it. You let me break my heart only to fix it up again. You let me get upset only to make me laugh. You let me scream and shout to release my tension. I trusted you more than anyone else not even Uncle Sirius could come close to the way I trusted you. What's worse is you let me cry over girls only to wipe off my tears and break your own heart in the process. How many times have I broken your heart?

I swore to kill anyone who hurt you and I never knew it was always and only me.

You kept me leveled and secure and safe.

You were just there, listening, understanding, giving advice, hugging me, and making me smile. I didn't even know I needed those small things until you came along.

Why'd you choose me? When you had great friends out there? People like Luna, or Michael. I had always thought that I was just a burden to you just by being your friend yet I never felt that around you. You always seemed so strong, so dependable, so trustworthy and so unruffled.

Why couldn't I love you?

What do you say to someone who loves you more than everyone else put together?

What do you say?

And how do you say it without breaking her heart?

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. April Fools

**Walk Me Home**

* * *

**:Ginny's POV:**

Hermione had gone after me when the strain that you had unconsciously put on my shoulder had broken the barrier and knocked me flat. I don't blame you Harry. I never will. I never did.

I was left with my thoughts and I almost broke my ankle when I wasn't concentrating during the jete exercises were doing. Luckily Luna caught me and excused us from class. I told her everything, which was strange but I felt relieved after. She stalked off to ballet saying that she would tell Madame Mcgonagall that I had left to go to the clinic.

I didn't.

Then I saw Cho. I immediately thought of you. I wanted to run away from her when I realized she was walking towards me. She gave me a small smile and I knew she had been tired. I knew she was thinking about you.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Not to well." I tell her the truth. I couldn't, I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to be happy. Stupid as it may seem, but you know I'm not self-centered, "Is it true then?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Then why?"

"He's leaving for college, turns out he got the scholarship to go to Harvard." She whispered. I knew how she felt for Malfoy was indeed her best friend, who later became her boyfriend. How come that never happened to us, Harry?

"I'm sorry."

"Would you tell him?"

I blink and I know if I tell you this you'd run back to her. You'd be happy, right? I sighed and nodded.

"So it's true then? That you love him."

I wanted to cry. So it was true that EVERYONE knew except for you. I stood up straight; Madame Mcgonagall said that slouching was never a form for a ballerina. I never told you that I applied for a scholarship to the Russian Ballet School in France called Beauxbatons, where Viktor Krum the world's greatest male dancer resided. He came and watched me when I played Clara that night. They said that they would tell me by the end of the month of May.

"It's hard not to." I say softly. My words mirrored everything I felt for you and it mostly mirrored my love for you.

"Why won't you tell him?" she asked.

"Why? He won't drop everything and say he loves me too. He loves you, he always did. I remember when he was in the eighth grade he pointed you out to me and said 'That will be the one I marry.' It hurts to see the one you love, love another but what hurts me more is that I know that no matter what I do he could never love me. I stopped trying really. Now he has you, he won't let go. Besides it will only be a burden and he doesn't need that right now." I say as a lone tear dropped down my cheek I wiped it away quickly, "You won't tell him, will you?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"No one loves him as much as you do. I'm sure he'd be devastated if he lost you."

"That's true but he'll be happy because he's got you." And I walk away. I know you love me, to some level or extent. But not as much, never as much.

* * *

My eyes were dry. Was it because I cried too much? Maybe I had no tears left to cry. I made my way to where you waited eager to begin our after school ritual yet nervous to see your face.

You stood there leaning against the trunk of the tree, your hunched up figure showed how tired you were. I didn't want to see your face, filled with pain and look into your sad tired green eyes.

I stepped up next to you.

"Hey Hairy." I said softly, you snap out of your distant reverie and flash me a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey bonita." You say slowly as if you were unsure. I raise my eyebrow. You look at me and I can read that expression in your eyes. I want to make you smile.

So I do.

"I saw Cho today."

"I don't want to talk about her." You state, still upset.

"But she wants to talk to you."

"You talked to her?" you ask, nervous? I nodded

"Yes," I said hesitantly. My mind's telling me not to tell you and I can feel myself choking, "You shouldn't believe rumors Har-" I said softly.

You nod and finish my sentence, "Because they almost always turn out to be lies." I smile, you listen to me, and you smile back. The glimmer in your eyes return and now I'm sad.

"Draco's leaving for Harvard at the end of the week." I said, "That's why she's spending so much time with him. They were best friends Har, I told her you'd understand." You smile and then jump off the tree and hug me. My heart skipped a beat, then I remember, you smile not because of me but because Cho loves you. I didn't move, I never made a move to hug you back. I was… what was I?

Scared?

Nervous?

Sad?

Selfish?

Was it my pride that kept me from hugging you?

No. I didn't want to hug you because I might get carried away. I could hug you but I don't want to. Or was it I want to hug you but I couldn't? I don't seem to remember anymore.

What brought me here?

Responsibility?

Care?

Friendship?

Or was it the love that I harbored for you for six years or maybe longer… maybe I've loved you since we first met and only realized until I was ten.

It didn't matter now what I was feeling as long as you were happy. You pull away and thank me; I shook my head as if it was okay. It's okay that's what friends are for. Right?

It is okay. I don't seem to feel burdened anymore; I love you so it doesn't matter. You don't know. Should I tell you?

I choose not to. Why?

Im afraid because I know what you'd say and I suppose I am not ready and I never will be.

You take my stuff and we head out of the park. And I'm just silently wishing things don't change, but I know they will and I have no power against it.

I want to cry.

But I don't.

I don't have the energy, the tears, and the heart to cry. Because I love you too much, that's it. That's all.

* * *

**:Harry POV:**

I couldn't bear to see it, your eyes. Those eyes that held everything. I didn't see it before, but now I do. Things were going to change soon and I don't want it to. I felt selfish now.

Why can't I love you?

Why do you love me?

I don't want to lose you and yet I don't want to lose Cho. I know if I confronted you, you wouldn't make me choose. You'd leave because you know it would be easier for me.

Why can't you be selfish?

You'd taken all my burdens and carried it on your back. And I stupidly let you. I didn't know, I didn't think? Why didn't I see?

You know I don't like seeing you cry. You know I hate it when you cry. Now I hate myself for making you cry.

I thanked you. You seem to manage to make the hurt go away, Cho was never able to do that yet I chose her. You shake your head and smile.

"It's okay." You say softly as I let go of you, "That's what friends are for." And I hear your heartbreak. You don't know it but I do. I want to love you; I want to make you happy, but I don't know how to. You never asked.

I want to tell you were more than friends, best friends, bestest friends. I don't know what you are to me yet but you mean so much more than a friend ever will.

I look into your eyes and the emotion that clouded it had disappeared and you looked tired.

I take your stuff hoping that the burden I've placed upon you would disappear. But your tired hazel eyes haunt my mind.

* * *

Read and REVIEW that's all i ask of you... ooooohhhh...


	5. Honest Month of May

**Walk Me Home**

* * *

**:Ginny's POV:**

I scratch my head at the last problem on my notebook, math was never my favorite subject and the professor, Snape didn't even help. I closed my notebook in resignation and sigh.

You and Cho got back together now everything and everyone was happy and you'd never have to worry about Draco anymore. I was glad. Right?

Ron sure wasn't.

I gave it a try with Michael though, last April and it didn't last a month. It didn't seem to work, so we resigned to being friends. What was strange though was that you never asked. We never talked about Michael. Maybe I never brought him up.

Your love for Cho grew every minute of everyday, you found several new things to love her for. I wonder often if you ever did that to me? You know suddenly realize that there was one thing you didn't know about me.

The time was coming that I had to tell you. Because I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I couldn't pretend anymore.

Pretend that it didn't hurt me, when I was dying inside.

Pretend to be happy for you, when I really want to strangle you.

Pretend that Cho's the best for you when I want it to be me.

And most of all pretend I don't love you, when I, if I had that chance… if you gave me the chance would love you with anything and everything I had.

But I hadn't the chance and hadn't the right to complain.

I hurt everyday yet I stand by you. Would it still be my place after I tell you?

What am I?

A liar?

I have lied so many times, that now I think… no! I believe that they are the truth. I lie that I don't hurt, that im fine, that math doesn't suck, and that ballet is my only life, when you are.

A thief?

You walking me home when you should be with Cho.

Suicidal?

Killing myself slowly just to be near you despite the pain.

I have to tell you, people know were best friends but Cho doesn't deserve this. Perhaps I don't deserve this.

I didn't tell you did I?

Krum wrote me a letter of a full scholarship to Beauxbatons, turns out I'll be going to college early. Dumbledore had sent them my transcripts, I would have been upset but inside of me I was ecstatic. All my life I wanted to study there, now I have the chance to.

I'm going to take it.

That means I have to leave you behind. Not that you'd make me stay. But I want to because it was my dream and you have always told me to chase my dreams. I silently chased you for several years and that got me nowhere but now I have the chance to chase this single dream, I'm going to.

But what scares me is that you might not care.

What am I?

Selfish?

For not telling you this. This important mark of my life. A stepping stone that has been handed to me. I know I deserve this because I worked hard for it.

I am jaded.

* * *

I love you.

I want to tell you that. I love every little bit of you. From the tips of you scraggly hair to the tips of your toes. I love every basketball playing-jersey wearing-four-eyed-freak of you. I want you to know that. But how do I tell you?

I knew it would be the last time together, the last hug, the last talk and many other lasts. I found you standing there under the weeping willow, which you claimed as yours your solitude, the light casting a soft reddish glow on you. I savored it a bit, knowing I could never look at you after this.

This was it. It all came down to this moment, after years of being best friends, after years of loving you, after years of a hidden love that didn't want to go away.

You turned to face me. Did you feel my presence? I don't want to think anymore, I just want to feel. I want to hold you and never let go but it's not my right to.

I slowly stepped up to you uncertain if it's still my space to fill. You look at me questioningly.

"Hairy," I said slowly. The nickname never seemed to disappear, just to show how much I love you I always use it, but you don't seem to notice. You blink and I've got this tiny feeling that you know. And it's that tiny feeling that is always right.

You stare at me for a moment, reading my eyes. I try to look away but I can't seem to tear my gaze away from yours.

"You forgot to change." You say simply, nervousness clearly present. Why were you nervous?

"I got caught up with math homework." I shake my head slightly irritated that I let you change the subject, again.

"Ginny.." you say somewhat strangled. I knew it, you know.

"How do you know?" I wondered slightly hurt, because you never told me.

"Seamus told me" you say before you can stop yourself and you realize that you just slipped, "What? What are you talking about?"

I try to laugh but nothing comes except and exasperated HA!

"Since when Harry?" I ask quietly, embarrassed?

"The week Draco left." Now I felt it, I'm supposed to be strong but the load that you left me was still there unconsciously suspended in thin air with the rope of the truth. The truth had let loose and I felt myself being dragged down.

"All this time you knew?" I asked, you nod, "How can you be so insensitive?"

"I didn't mean to." You say hopelessly.

"That's not fair." I want to cry so badly, but it would hurt you. You make a move to hug me, but I stumble back. I was shaking my head, terrified.

"I'm sorry…" you step back. And I cover my eyes with both of my hands as if it would push back the tears.

"Don't be."

"I should be!" you cry out, deeply upset, "I want to be able to love you. I just can't. It's so unfair, it's so hard."

"I know it's hard you big baby" I tease softly, "But if it wasn't hard we wouldn't learn anything from it. We wouldn't learn to be strong if it wasn't hard."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything.. just listen." You nod.

"I've known since we were ten, how young huh? Well… there… and everyday I found some new things about you, both horrible and great. But it never changed what I felt for you. I stood by you through every pain and every suffering you've been through. But you never noticed me in that way, I'm sure your grateful but the strain is tiring me Har. You always told me to chase my dreams but I had one dream that I couldn't chase because you were always someone else's and I hadn't the heart to steal." I sigh broken. He takes my hand in his and laces his fingers through mine; a moment of lasts and this was the first time he ever held my hand that way. I jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"My heart skipped a bit." I admitted.

"This won't change anything." You state, half questioningly. I wanted to smile at the hopeful tone in your voice, but I can't give in, I won't give in.

"This," I pointed out slowly to our situation, "Changes everything." I nod once, and at that moment I start to cry. You reach out and put a hand on my shoulder your other hand still clasped in mine. I shake my head, "I'm sorry. I know how you hate seeing me cry."

"Not anymore," you whisper and I looked up, "I hate making you cry."

"Oh."

"Why? Why do you have to do this? Make me understand?" you beg. I lick my lips and then purse them.

"Oh I know how much we both want this to last. Our friendship, the walks home, the stupid stories, your basketball games which I hate watching, everything. But we'd drift apart. After this you wouldn't want to hurt me, so you'd stop telling me stuff about Cho and then you'd stop telling me anything at all." I lied, I'm leaving, I want to tell you that. But what I said was partially the truth even if we tried it wouldn't work out at all.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You never knew."

Your hands are still laced with mine both wet with tears. I looked up and I saw you cry.

"I need you." Was all you could say as you tried hard not to sob.

"I love you." I whispered keeping your hand in mine as I hugged you with my other, "But I can't fight anymore. I can't win you completely and I don't want to."

'Why? Am I not worth fighting for?" you ask sadly.

"I've fought every battle for you but you never gave me the chance to win the war." I whisper sadly as I hugged you burying my face in your neck. I never felt so tired in all my life. Wiping away the tears that I've shed along with the sadness and pain that echoed in the walls of my heart I stepped away from the arms that never belonged to me. I looked up into your sad tired green eyes and looked at you for a long time.

I want to remember your face. I doubt I will forget, but just because. I search your face and part of me wants you to beg me to stay. But I can't… I won't… I'll go to France live the life I've always wanted and you'll be here, maybe go to Oxford with the rest of the gang and then graduate, get married, have kids… it kills me to think of that.

I sigh.

"Thank you." You whisper as tears make their way down your cheek. I reach up to wipe them away.

"I never asked for your gratitude." I said.

"You never asked for anything." Placing my hand over yours I pull you closer to me.

"I didn't have to. You gave me everything I needed."

"But not what you wanted."

"It seems I didn't need what I wanted."

"Will I still pick you up tomorrow?" you ask hopefully. I smile at that tone of your voice. It wasn't much of a smile was it? I may have looked kind of broken at that moment. But I don't want you to worry about me.

I shake my head, all this, more than seven years of being in love with you will not heal by tomorrow. I take your face in my hands and run my thumbs over your cheeks, "I can only give so much Har. I need time, and until then I will take what you can give me. Friendship. Just not the way we were before."

You shudder under my touch and I know how much its hurting you. I'm not really leaving you. Now I wonder what made me stay? What brought me to you despite the pain I felt when I was around you?

I step away, "Take care of yourself Harry." I say as I dust off your shirt dutifully and straightened myself out. I kiss my fingers and place them on your cheek not daring to kiss you, afraid that this kiss would make me stay. You cover my hand with yours and kiss it back. I smile.

I stepped away with one last longing look and then turned around to walk away and begin the routine we shared, alone. The best moments of my life are those shared with you yet I risked it all to tell you what I felt inside.

I love you.

Now you know about my hidden feelings, the one that won't fade away.

* * *

Awww... sad... REVIEW:)


	6. June is Busting Out All Over

**Walk Me Home**

* * *

**:Harry's POV:**

Throwing my shoulders back as I walked up to the stage clad in my dark blue graduation gown and hat ready to take my diploma in my hands as we have practiced many times before. Shaking with my right taking with my left. I turn to face the crowd bow and smile for the pictures and while I do that I search for your familiar face. Among the family of red heads that watched me I looked for you. The only girl, the youngest, the baby. I walk off the stage wondering why you weren't here. My thoughts brought me back to that wretched afternoon in mid-May when I had idiotically let you go.

Your eyes will be the only thing I'll forever remember of that day, how sad they were, how those tears were because of me and how much I had pained you over the years, over the girls. You stood by me and I never noticed you, you were the ideal girlfriend yet I was so busy falling in love with those I couldn't really have, when I could have you. I guess love is that way, wanting something you can't have.

Now I can't have you.

I shouldn't be feeling this way but ever since that day I've felt empty and alone. We all got accepted to Oxford and we can't wait to look for college dorms and enroll and all that. I wanted you to share that with me, walking down the halls of my new school choosing out a flat for me to live in instead of a college dorm, visiting me during my work hours, helping me with my papers, me getting your application, it was all planned out but it will never pull through.

How I hated myself at that moment.

Finally Professor Dumbledore announced the graduating class of 1998 (?) and we all stood up cheering, except for me. I was still looking for you. I resigned to stop a little because I was getting a headache, Ron ran over to me with Cho behind, yelling Picture. I laughed as we all posed in our outfits and stripped them off and then pose and smile again.

* * *

We all had dinner at your house and I wondered if you were there, maybe I kept missing you. So I gave up and decided to ask Ron. 

"Hey Ron!" I call out, I know he had been upset with the things that had happened but he knew it was unintentional. Ron turns around with a glass of wine in his hand, "Where's Ginny?" I asked.

Ron licked his lips and walked over to me.

"She left more than an hour ago, right after I received my diploma. Didn't she tell you?" he asked. What didn't you tell me Gin? Where did you go? I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean she didn't congratulate you after she left?" Ron asked incredulously, if he hadn't been tipsy I would have hit him, "She left for Beauxbatons, she got in. She applied when Viktor Krum had asked her to audition for it. She won't be back for a long time really." He was slurring, he was lying. I walked out and searched for Hermione, your best friend and she was standing next to the fire talking to Luna.

"Hermione?" I called out, "Would you excuse us for a minute Luna? Thanks. Hermione, have you seen Ginny? I tried asking Ron but he's kind of tipsy."

Hermione smiled at him wryly, "I knew this time would come! I just didn't want it to, hoping you'd forget somehow like you always do. I was kind of skeptic when Ginny said she didn't want to tell you but I knew her reasons."

"Get to the point already." I said impatiently, I really wanted to see you.

"She left for France more than two hours ago. Beauxbatons it's a ballet college whatever. I don't really know what to call it but she's been wanting to go there to become a prima but she didn't have enough money and when Viktor came and watched her he offered her a scholarship and she couldn't be any happier but there was you and then that thing last May and it all came through and she was supposed to leave last week but she wanted to see you graduate so she sent her stuff with the flight when they guaranteed it would get to Beauxbatons safely. She stayed until Ron was called and left after congratulating everyone but you. She has her reasons. She boarded the plane two hours ago, I think she should be in France by now." Hermione babbled nervously and she seemed sad to talk about it.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked pained by your actions weren't we once friends?

"She couldn't." Hermione said, "You wouldn't let her go."

"Of course I would!" I say indignantly, "It's her dream."

"No, I mean you wouldn't let her GO. Harry you were her dream too." Hermione said sadly as if she had given up.

I wanted to bury my face in my hands and cry, but I couldn't not in front of other people. I could only cry in front of you, heck I couldn't even cry in front of Cho. Hermione reached out and touched my shoulder. She was your best friend after all.

"Why did she leave?" I asked.

"She had nowhere else to go." Hermione sighed.

Is that true Gin? You had nowhere else to go? You could've gone to me. What am I thinking?

"She's never been so proud of you until this moment." Hermione whispered, "I suppose she'll explain everything here. She wanted me to give this to you. She loves you Harry, don't doubt that for a second." With that she walked away. I walked out of the living room looking for Cho, biding her a goodbye with a kiss and see you tomorrow and then I walked to the back of the house and sat on the back porch.

Tearing away the top of the envelope neatly my hands shook. I pulled out the simple white stationery that had a simple 'From the desk of Ginny W.' at the top center of the page. I stared long and hard at the neat curvy script of your handwriting and it brought tears to my eyes.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I wanted to start this letter with a simple sorry but I changed my mind, then I wanted to say congratulations but I changed my mind too, then I thought hello would pretty much suck so I resigned to telling you this._

_I'm so proud of you, graduating and all. You've accomplished far more than I have this year but we both couldn't be anymore happier right? My life has always revolved around you and you let it, not that I'm complaining but now it's my turn Harry. My turn to be selfish, my turn to live. If I told you that I was leaving you wouldn't have let me go, and I know you're thinking the complete opposite. You would let me go but not let go of me. Do you understand?_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this important event of my life and that you are the last person to know, don't you always say "save the best for last"? I'm sorry that I ruined what we had for the chance of telling you what I felt, I couldn't hold it in and I know you understand what I'm feeling now. After all you've been with so many girls and I've never been with one because I only wanted to be with one, you. But that shouldn't matter now Harry._

_When I left you that afternoon in May I was thinking about so many things at once I thought that I'd get a headache. Most of….all of it was about you. The times we shared, the moments we had, and the walks home and I thought was giving that up worth it for the price I have to pay if I told you? Yes. It is, I'm sorry to say but your happiness is more important to me than anything in this world. I'd give you my life if it would make you happy. You're probably thinking right now, that me leaving you isn't making you happy but if you think about it, it will, in time. If I had never told you and stayed, I'd grow distant, I'd regret not going and then you'll find out and probably be upset then we'd fight then I'd tell you and we'd probably never be friends anymore after that. But I did tell you what I felt and it leads me to this. This moment, this letter where I can say everything and explain everything that's, well, bothering you and me._

_I left because you had always told me to chase my dreams and here I am chasing it. It was given to me on a silver platter and I didn't have to find ways to be able to get it. It made it easier for me. You were once my dream, the one I wanted to chase but now all you are is a dream and a friend, nothing more nothing less. But that afternoon when you cried I couldn't bear to leave you but I must and I loved you more everyday and I never did stop._

_The most painful thing about hidden love Harry… is that in never fades away. You might hear from Ron and Hermione about me every so often and if there should be a boy remember, not that you should care but because I want you to know, that that boy will never take the place that you have somehow managed to claim without trying. Nothing and no one can ever change that._

_Harry I never told you this but I hope it will make a difference in your life. I read it in a magazine once._

_Don't ever regret what you do because you will only regret what you don't do even more._

_Follow your heart, Harry they might not always be good choices but they will leave you with memories to last your whole lifetime. That day I told you I loved you I knew it would be the last time I'd see you for a long time, the last time we'd really talk. I risked it all, because I didn't want to regret not telling you. I told you because I am left with only the hope of you finding your way back to me. And I'll be waiting for you, always waiting._

_Know this Harry I loved you, love you and will always love you despite who you were, what you are and what you will become._

_Love never gets tired_

_Only people do…_

_Whenever they get tired that doesn't mean they don't love you anymore…_

_They just want to rest_

_And comeback…_

_To love you even more._

_Take care Hairy my fickle lovely friend._

_**I love you.**_

_Always yours,_

_Your Nina Bonita_

_P.S._

_I've left you some memories that I cherished and hope you cherish them too. Keep it and be safe._

I folded up the letter after reading the lines over and over again. Picking up the envelope a bunch of pictures fall to the ground beside me and a silver bracelet slithered out of the enveloped and landed on my lap. Engraved on the small thin silver plate attached to it was my name and at the back of the plate was "Your Bonita" I smiled at the memory of the necklace that I had given you before your presentation.

After I slip it on I pick up the pictures on the floor and flip through it sadly laughing at the memories that invaded my mind.

There were pictures of us when you were ten with Hermione and Ron and some just the two of us. There were pictures of us in high school during Halloween and the spring dance when you had to go as my date. As I was flipping through the pictures I saw one that caught my eye.

It was a candid picture of you and me with Cho beside me. It was during the fair last February during Valentines. Cho was fast asleep with her head on the window and I was busy reading a magazine under the dim light of the car and you were looking at me. The look in your eyes, deep and penetrating full of love with a smile on your lips. I was shocked I didn't even know that picture was taken. Do you always look at me like that?

Then there was another picture and another. About five pictures have been taken of you looking at me. I should have known. After crying softly to myself wishing you were here I stood up and I knew it was time to live my life. I'll live it the way you want me to. The way you dreamed me to.

Throwing my shoulders back, the pictures in my hand the bracelet on my wrist and your memory in my heart I walk into the house that was yours and I didn't plan on walking home tonight.

* * *

SAD... those who love CHO/Harry stop here... and those who root for Ginny/Harry read the epilogue... c';) 


	7. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Walking out of the taxi and into the park where she asked the driver to drop her off she held her head resplendently high, her long red hair falling down up to the middle of her back. She gave the driver her address and a large tip for bearing with her. The driver shook his head as if to say 'no problem' then drove off in the direction of her house.

She straightened out the imaginary lines that formed on her pleated white skirt that lay just a few inches above her knees. Adjusted the Dark green shirt with Beauxbatons stitched in gold script letters on the upper left side near her heart on top of a pocket. Though she had finished in that school more than six years ago and she stayed to be on one of the many tours they had and every year she had managed to land herself as one of the leads. She had just reached the goal of being a prima, when the school had announced that they were putting up a theatre in London and it was just a few hours drive from Diagon Alley she was ecstatic when they chose her to be one of the few Prima Ballerinas to go. Being 26 and a Prima Ballerina was more than an accomplished goal to her, it was a fulfilled dream and she had worked so hard for ten years that when she had been acknowledged and known as a prima she knew that it had paid off.

Had it really been ten years?

She tugged off her headband and ran her fingers through her hair before sliding on the headband again. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the tree that still stood towering over the lake, the tree that had once belonged to him. She sighed but she didn't let the memories make her cry. Walking under the tree had brought her some comfort that she didn't know she needed. The long thin strands of the weeping willow brushed against her skin making her smile.

She hadn't forgotten, it seems so long ago but she remembers.

He had graduated Cum Laude she had last heard and that was years ago. He lived in his house alone after his Uncle died three years ago. He also grew apart from Cho. Cho was married to Draco now, with three children of their own. Seems as if first love never dies. Luna had told her most of that information. Hermione and Ron were just planning a wedding and the timing couldn't be anymore perfect since she was coming home. Luna had been married to Neville and they had a peculiar little girl with big blue eyes like her mother and dark hair like her father they named her Stella. Michael had married Lavender and then they divorced and then married again. The rest of the boys Seamus and Dean had landed themselves as professional basketball players in the U.S. They all managed to fulfill their dreams.

Yet she was there, waiting. Wondering if he still remembered or had he long forgotten about it. She leaned against the trunk feeling the warmth of the tree on her left arm. Closing her eyes against the setting sun as she quietly remembered.

* * *

He walked up to the park coming from the office as a lawyer it was rare that he could leave the office this early. Shifting his coat in arm where he was carrying his black attaché case he made his way through the newly mowed grass of the park. Things were changing in the small city of Diagon Alley. Things like the people, the children, the animals, the rules even, and the park had never changed but it had remained beautiful. But what awed him was that his tree never changed. Taking a look at his tree he squinted at the silhouette that leaned against it. It was a girl in a short conservative skirt and a green collared t-shirt. She looked so simple yet elegant like a beautiful painted picture that hung in the halls of Le Louvre. Harry placed his coat and attaché case on the bench, took off his tie placing it next to his stuff. He walked towards the tree briefly curious as his heart beat against his chest.

When he came closer he saw that the girl had red hair. It was she; the girl that had haunted his mind with her bright hurt hazel eyes. He cautiously looked at his bracelet, the one she had given him. Looking up he almost jumped as he saw her turn to face him. She had grown up just as much as he did. On her lips a small smile and from her neck a silver chain, the chain that he had given. She stepped down from the trees roots and came face to face with him. She was still smaller than he was but she was a lot taller than she had ever been. She could have passed as a model with her small frame and tall figure. She hadn't forgotten.

* * *

She stared at the man before her he had changed but it was still he, the boy she loved behind those eyes. His hair was still messy ad she laughed. He gave her a small smile clearly nervous since it was the first time they had been so close to each other in ten years.

All those ten years of waiting had finally come to an end when he slipped his hand through hers in the same manner that he had done when she told him she loved him. They were best friends then, what were they now?

He was still dazed that she remembered and that in her eyes he saw that she still loved him. He had heard from Ron many stories about her days in Beauxbatons about the many guys that had courted her but one thing remained forever embedded in his mind, that she loved him.

She smiled up at him the corner of her eyes crinkling in mirth she laughed and he hadn't heard her laugh that way in eleven years. He smiled down at her. He now understood what other people had said about first loves.

He wanted to say something but was too afraid. But he knew that this was the start and he believed that this wasn't coincidence after all he had believed in faith and this was something he had wanted for such a long time. But this time he was going to make it right. She deserved so much.

"Walk me home?" she asked tilting her head the same way she did when she was sixteen. She didn't seem afraid or unsure. She had always been so simple not like many of the other girls he had known she always appreciated the small things and that was what he respected her for.

"Always." He quoted the words she had used so many years ago. Words that he had never forgotten.

He nodded pulling her along with him they no longer just walked side by side. They walked together. When they approached the bench she tugged the coat and the tie away from him letting him know she would carry it. He smiled at her grabbing his attaché case as they walked out of the park.

The routine that had once expired had started on that afternoon. They had been through so much and they had grown and learned from their mistakes. The walk home was not a long one but it was one to be remembered because it was the beginning of something new.

* * *

The walk home depends on how someone looks at it or where they live is something that one will most likely remember. The people you greet on the street, the neighbors who busily clean their garden, the dogs barking across the lawn tied up to a pole, the children running on the sidewalk as you jump out of their way, the hopscotch that is etched on the sidewalk in bright pink chalk, the sunset glowing behind your back as you watch your shadow walk with you and the one you won't forget, no matter how hard you try is the one that walked you home.

* * *

THE END! FIN FINITO MY FIRST FINISHED FIC... yey! thanks to those who will review hope you like it... i'm working on my other fic.. Et RUat... read please.. c",) 


End file.
